


Friendship is Magic

by jadelennox



Category: Hark! A Vagrant
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelennox/pseuds/jadelennox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a nearby castle, the king pricked up his ears. "The evil wizard is being evil." He turned to his steward. "This is a job for <strong>PONY</strong>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship is Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Forodwaith (Northland)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northland/gifts).



"I will move us all to Equestria because I am evil," said the wizard.

"Hells no," said a passerby, leaping onto a nearby desk to prove his point. "Help us help us save us from the wizard!"

In a nearby castle, the king pricked up his ears. "The evil wizard is being evil." He turned to his steward. "This is a job for **PONY**."

"Turn on the Pony Signal!" cried the steward.

"Turn on the Pony Signal!" cried the milkmaid.

"Turn on the Pony Signal!" cried the poacher.

In the night sky, a light emblazoned across the heavens, shining with the fat glouriousness of Pony. Beneath the Pony Signal, Pony munched on the milkmaid's laundry. He'd already eaten two girdles and an apron. Now one cup of the milkmaid's favorite bra dangled from his mouth.

"Equestria awaits!" called the wizard. The sky glared with psychedelic colors. A singing pegasus fluttered by overhead. A purple and green dragon breathed fire.

"Aiyee!" cried the poacher.

"Aiyee!" cried the milkmaid.

"Aiyee!" cried the steward.

"Aiyee!" cried Brown Recluse Spiderman.

The king leaned out his window. "I thought we called for that pony," he snarled.

A musical voice floated from the heavens. "A pony?" it sang. "Here in Equestria there is no shortage of ponies." A seething mass of colors appeared on the horizon, and everyone covered their faces in horror (except Brown Recluse Spiderman, who hid in a crack begind the sofa).

Just when the colors began resolving into the individual purples and aquas and silvers of manes and tails and hooves, Pony appeared from the open gate to the milkmaid's back garden. A sock dangled from his mouth.

 _POOP, _pooped Pony.__

 _GASP, _gasped the colorful pony mass on the horizon.__

The colors leached from the world until everything was comfortably greyscale once again.

"My hero!" cried the steward.

"My laundry!" cried the milkmaid.

"You pooped in my garden could you stop doing that my god," raged the king.

"You're all a bunch of cocks," said Vanessa. "Hey king you have poop on your shoe."

"PONY," said the king.

**Author's Note:**

> It is a hard, hard thing to avoid commas in dialogue.


End file.
